A shining new world that is not so shiny
by igeegeei
Summary: A girl stumbles upon a piece of the allspark and gets her world flipped upside down as she becomes a cybertronian femme... adventure, insanity, a bit of revenge etc... the basic beginning of a fan-girl dream but its different... yea I know the story is better than the summary I promise, lots of characters (more details inside as the story develops) I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers**

**Glide is mine (if you want to use her ask please :-3)**

**OK my first fan fiction WHOOT *throws sparkles all around while spinning* super excited X-D **

**FYI: this story switches between 1****st**** person and 3****rd**** person (unlimited)… if you don't know what 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person are comment and ill explain :-3**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY *rides off on a black unicorn waving a large quill trailing sparkles everywhere***

***this is actions or sound effects***

_**Thoughts**_**…. " primus invading the mind"~**

"**Talking…..thanks for the news flash captain obvious"**

**:: Bond talk:: - (insert name of bot who is talking through bond)**

**= com link /video transmission = - (name of bot who is talking)**

Darkness…. Complete and total darkness…. And then?... the flashback started

*alarm going off*

I woke up and looked around my living area… for a tee house it wasn't half bad. I had my couch, my bed, a mini fridge, a camping cooking stove, a makeshift shower, and a makeshift sink. The size wasn't bad ether it was fairly roomy even with everything inside plus all my odds and ends like the random pile of shiny stuff over on the desk I made out of broken crates. ~_ooooo I love my shiny stuff_~

*grumble* "uuuuung" I moaned as I reluctantly pried myself out of the blanket cocoon….must have gotten wrapped up while tossing and turning last night… ~_Strange I didn't have a nightmare last night why would I have tossed and turned_?~…

I got up and slammed my fist on the alarm clock then proceeded to get dresses and started my daily routine

I turned on my mp3 player and put my headphones on, the song Crazy Train started to play and I began dancing around like an idiot while packing my purse ~_CRAZY…..BUT THAT'S HOW IT GOOOOOOS_~ then checking the calendar, my grocery list, and my personal schedule

"Well time to start the day" I grabbed my purse ~_GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN_~ and exited the tree house

"THE MEDIA SELLS IT AND YOU LIVE THE ROLE" I sang as I climbed down the rope and took my bike out from behind the outhouse and headed towards town… little did I know that I wasn't going to make it there…

While riding along the forest path a flash of blue caught my eye and I skid to a stop. Curiosity overpowering caution, I propped my bike up against a tree and went to investigate. As I walked I noticed burnt zigzags on the trees becoming more and more prominent, then I came upon an area where it looked like something exploded ~_whoa that must have been a big boom_ ~ at the center was a large blue crystal ~_that must have been what I saw while riding_~ it was flickering and glowing

A smile spread across my face ~_I've never seen anything like this it's so pretty_~ *ADD and shiny addiction kicking in*~_I want to touch it… but is it safe?... I'm going to touch it_~

I reached out and touched the pretty blue…. BIG MISTAKE!

An electrical serge went through my body… I could hear screaming only to realize… I was the one screaming…

I shook my head and looked around… still surrounded by darkness that didn't seem to end…

**I know I know HORRIBLE way to end the first chapter BUT I didn't want any confusion for chapter 2 so… TA DA X-D**


	2. Chapter 2 Out of The Dark, intospace?

**Last we left off?... uhhh… OH YEA.. Surrounded by darkness after seeing flashback**

**NAME REVEALED, SELF DISCOVERY AND LOTS OF FUN….. I feel this story is a few taps from being a crack…**

**I only have 4 chapters planned so far so we will see where this goes**

**This is TFA universe with some very tiny adjustments…..ill tell them as they appear….. ONWARD WE GO**

**Ill list terms as they appear in the story**

**Cycle- minuet**

**Pedes -foot**

**Optics-eyes**

*in the darkness*

I looked around again in hopes of seeing SOMETHTHING but nothing….

"Well this is just hunky dory"

"Actually this is Primus"

"EEP" I looked around for the origin of the voce but saw nothing…. Except darkness

A loud chuckle surrounded me ~great I feel like a little lost petro-puppy and a disembodied voice is amused by jumpiness…..wait… what the heck is a petro-puppy?~

"Uhhhh… hello? Primus?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Mind explaining what's going on?"

"All in due time youngling"

~youngling? What?...ok then, maybe another approach is needed~

I took a deep breath aaaaand "where am I? Am I dead? Where the shiny blue thing? Why is it dark? Is this the inside of my head? It's a lot more empty than I thought it would be, if it is are you…"

A loud chuckle surrounded me again stopping me mid-chatter

"You certainly are a unique one aren't you?" the voice inquired ~Primus its name is primus~

"Oh you have no idea…" I said with one hand on my hip and waving the other around, that granted another chuckle

"Well considering how curios and observant you are I'm guessing you learn by experience so ill just hurry this along and help you when you need it"

"Sounds good to me"

"a few things first… your name is Glide, the personal memories you have are skewed and hard to access due to an accident you cannot remember, you cannot recall much of your life other than your name, and the information in lessons from your schooling and personal research but they are fuzzy, your solid memories start when you wake up"

~Wake up?...I'm asleep?~

I onlined my optics ... ~Wait what?~… confused I stood up and turned my attention to the words flashing across my vision, I reviewed it while tapping my chin

Designation: Glide

Status: CPU DAMAGED ~well that was expected~

CPU Functionality: adequate ~huh a bit higher than normal~

Systems: functioning at 83%

Fuel: 45%

Energy: 65%

Location: *processing*…error….*scanning*… generic asteroid of abnormally large proportions….*processing*….. Unable to pinpoint location

"Ok" I thought out loud "soooo I'm in space and I'm a robot now?" ~that would explain the computer like diagnostics flashing across my vision~

~"yes, yes you are"~

"EEP" I was startled by the sudden voice booming in my head

~*chuckling* "you pick up on things faster than I thought"~

"I am surprisingly not un-nerved about this…"

~"Why don't you try out the hovering ability you have?"~

"huh?" I felt a click in my chest and a message flashed across my vision

Hovering: Activated

"Ooooooo" I pushed off with one pedes ~hmmm I must be thinking with the terms of….. Whatever I am now~ and began gliding with the other "hey" I smiled "this is like roller-skating" I started gliding around enjoying the free feeling when a message flashed across my vision again

***WARNING*** unknown energy signatures incoming

Faction: Decepticon

ETA: 15 cycles

"decepti-what-ta?"

~"you may want to avoid them…"~

"Uh ok…." glancing around at the barren area surrounding me I realize there is nowhere to hide… so I picked a direction and sped off as fast as I could glide

**Cliffhanger…. I hate them but with this story it tends to end in cliffhangers….**


	3. Chapter 3 Out of Control, One Way to Go

**Where were we?... oh yea glide running…errmm….. gliding for her life**

**Ok this chapter goes from 3rd person to 1****st**** person **

**Don't worry ill mark of the transition with a fun line like "*~*~*~*~" or maybe "*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*"… I like the * thingy… what is it called? … idk I still like it ******************* X-D**

**I know I said I had 4 chapters ready but when reading ch 3 and 4 over it felt….. Rushed :-S…. and also it was missing something…. Then it hit me…. Like a metaphorical sack of bricks…. It gave me mental whiplash ….. So ch 3 is basically ch 3 with a BUNCH of editing I wrote a new ch 4 and old ch 4 is now ch 5….. WHOOT I got an extra chapter out of it :-3 **

**Only posting one a day so it's not a cluster of chapters (sorry for the wait)**

**Also there is …..what do you call it when you rephrase a line but you still know where it came from?... well you will know when u read it :-3 (there will be a bunch of silly little one liners throughout the story) and a bit of TF style potty mouthing from Glide…. Nothing quite like being pinpointed as the personal amusement for the universe…. I PITTY YOU WASPINATOR **

**And remember**

"**talking…duh"**

_**~thoughts**_**… "primus invading mind"~**

**::comm link::**

**ON WITH THE STORY…. Why hello Starscream….**

A trine of jets are out on a scouting mission checking out a section of an asteroid belt with recent Autobot activity

"Starscream I'm picking up a spark signature" Thundercracker announced after checking his scanners

"Then we must investigate it I suppose" Starscream inquired ~_this "scouting" is beneath us but if it pleases lord Megatron *sneer*_ ~

:: SKYWARP:: Starscream commed

:: …. This is a comm link, no need to shout:: Skywarp replied ~_nothing like flying along happily then BOOM major processor ache_~

:: Whatever, go check out these coordinates for sighs of Autobots:: Starscream sneered ~_for a skittish seeker he can be quite mouthy when not within hitting range…. Maybe with my targeting missiles I could…. Nah he would just warp out of the way_~

:: Yes Sir:: Skywarp chimed ~_pent… hehe sir…pent serpent that's a good one_~

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

I was picking up speed with no way to slow down ~_hovering with compressed antigravity means no friction….. all speed, no way to go but straight, and no way to stop….fuuuuuuun_~ but I knew I had to get away

~_run run as fast as I can, can't catch me…. IM OUT OF CONTORL_ ~ it was as this thought was going through my processor when I heard a weird noise above me ~_what…. was that?... it sounded like a vwop…. Or Dracula attempting to say whoop… _~ I chanced a peek over my shoulder

It was then I saw the seeker ~_ooooh pretty purple_~ it wavered a bit then made a dive down towards me, transformed into robot mode, and made a grab for me.

"NOPE…. not gunna happen pretty bot" I yelled as ducked and sped away.

~_Hahaha ….oh wait….. Scrap I'm going faster…_. ~ just as I realized my speed problem I heard Dracula attempting to whoop again….

The seeker I left in my metaphorical dust was now DIRECTLY in front of me….. With two more seekers

~_well today is just getting better and better…_ ~

I tried to turn and failed…. then I tried to stop….failed again…. Then science hit me… I'm hovering, no friction… no ability to change direction or turn….

"FRRRRAAAAAGGG" I yelled as I collided with the purple one, he squealed as we tumbled about managing to get tangled together and coming to a halt with me on top of him….. ~_UNIVERSE WHY YOU HATE MEEEEE?~_

**CLIFHANGAR HOW I HATE YOOOOUUUUU… not as much as hanging over a cliff that is terrifying…... Unless you have a hand glider, and a helmet… O.O or one of those flying squirrel suits…. And a helmet….. helmets are good**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last we left glide… she just crashed into Skywarp FUN FUN FUN**

**Was going to post this yesterday but got home late srry :-S**

**Ok so I want to know what you, my readers, think of my story and what should be happening if its going to fast with introduction of characters or is just going to fast (I can do OODLES of more details) COMMENTS ARE LOVED even the criticizing ones (I take insults well :-3) also if its starts to get too much like a crack fic TELL ME! I can get a little out of hand with stories I'll try to keep the insanity to a decent level… although glide is not entirely sane at some points…**

**IRONHIDE, AND BLURR SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER**

_**thoughts**_**…. "Primus in the mind"~**

**:: Comm::**

***an action/noise***

**Nano-click = second**

The purple seeker moaned in pain as I attempted to untangle us from our crash

"That's got to hurt" the blue one announced ~_he sounds more bored than concerned_~ I thought

"oh no" I replied sarcastically "it doesn't hurt at all, in fact id go so far as to say I've never felt better" I scoffed as I finally freed my hand from under the purple ones back

"Well someone is snarky" the red one said ~_nah that's Maroon_~ he smirked ~ _wow these guys really don't seem to care their friend is hurt~ _

As I finally got myself untangled from the purple one I stood up….. Then fell on my rear

"Well Skywarp that's not the worst situation you warped into" the blue one said bluntly as the maroon one was snickering, the purple one just whimpered and made a weird high pitch buzzing sound…. ~_that doesn't sound normal_~ I thought

The blue and maroon seekers looked at him dumfounded then cracked up laughing, the purple one ~Skywarp~ went wide eyed and started making all sorts of weird noises as the others continued laughing at him. ~_I must have hurt him in the crash….. wow now I feel bad_~ Sighing I grabbed Skywarp by the arm and applied pressure to the area where the voice box would be located, Skywarp squealed and yanked away glaring at me

"Better?" I asked in a sweet voice, he rubbed his neck then nodded slightly and warped away in a huff

"Good" I replied to the air, and with the two occupied I spun on my heel and went on my way

Hovering activate? Yes/no

Yes

As I glided along I felt an odd feeling of discontent the feeling grew more and more as I continued on ~_this kinda feels like that feeling I used to get as a human_~ pondering upon what this meant I continued on my chosen path then out of seemingly nowhere a plasma blast hit the ground where I had been only nano-clicks before and sent me flying and bouncing across the landscape ~_oh yea that feeling was the one I would get when something bad was about to happen_~

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Ironhide-sir-the-scanners-picked-up-four-spark-signatures-in-the-area" Blurr announced as he arrived in the command center

"All I got from that was sumthin bout spark signatures…" Ironhide replied

*sigh* ~_sometimes people not being able to understand me is a pain_~ Blurr thought to himself as he handed Ironhide the data report

"Oh… looks ta be three deception signatures and a unidentified one… it looks ta be a ways off so bein the fastest I suggest you check it out and comm if ya need help" Ironhide concluded

"Yes-Sir" Blurr saluted and sped off to check the current location of the signatures and be on his way. Taking note that the signatures had split apart and one was missing he set off to the location of the unidentified bot.

***glares at cliffhanger* that was an interesting chapter…. ONWARD SIR GLITTER VON SPARKLE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…..**


	5. Chapter 5 An explosion leads to a Blurr

**Whoo ch 5 X-3 did last chapter blow u away?... it blew glide away that's for sure :-P**

**Yeeeeaaaa that was corny -_-"…. MORE CHEEKY PRIMUS oh I'm not going to be doing pairing … well maybe some crushes and puppy love but not much more (maybe I'll write a romance type story for Glide OR another OC *hint hint*)**

**Bumper – obviously a transformers bum… butt…. Rear… (ik I used rear in a previous chapter but I decided to use bumper from now on)**

**Helm- head**

**~thoughts…"primus invading mind"~**

***sound/action***

**=comm= (I used bond for trine sorry)**

**RUN ZIPPY RUN "MY-NAMES-NOT-ZIPPY" hahahahaha X-D**

Arriving close to his destination Blurrs vision lit up with a warning of the areas defense turrets alerting him they were not disabled ~uh oh I wonder if the unidentified bot was offlined~ checking his scanners and widening the scanning perimeter he found the bot was not offlined but the signature was weak ~The bot is probably hurt or unconscious….. Or both~ deciding the best course of action was to get the turrets disabled so he could access the area he slowed to a hault and activated his comm link

=This-is-officer-Blurr-requesting-sectorT3-turrets-to-be-dissabled-for access-to-area=

=Hey speed bot... wud ja mind repeatin tha'? = Jazz responded from the other end

Just as he was going to repeat his request he watched in awe as a femme zipped by avoiding blasts from the turrets ~WHAT THE? … is she HOVERING!?...and going BACKWARDS at TOP SPEED?!~

Then she crashed…

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Recovering from the blast and apparent blackout I assessed my situation ~ok first check diagnostics then scan area and formulate plan~

~"well well someone is adapting quickly"~

I let out loud "EEP" at the sudden invasion of my CPU ~oh… why hello primus enjoying the show?~

~actually yes, you are quite amusing to watch~

~so since you were watching how would you rate my crash into Skywarp? Id rate it a 4 for impact but deduct a point for minimal damage so… 3~

~"I'd give it a 5 because that little voice malfunction was priceless"~

~haha good point ill bump my rating up to 4 1/2 for humor~

~"I just wanted to tell you that you must keep your human life a secret until you gain the trust of those around you, it could cause problems if revealed to early"~

~Ok good to note, now if you excuse me I have a situation to attend to~

Turning my attention back to my current situation Diagnostics revealed I was low on energy and fuel and has slight dents but nothing major for damage ~ok, I will have to rely on momentum instead of my energy to get out of this... so use my energy to gain the needed momentum to release the potential energy gained ….. skipping scientific explanation and simplifying it… gain speed then relax and let the momentum drive me~ happy with my plan I scanned the area surrounding me for any complications finding 3

A defense turret

Another defense turret

An unknown bot

~wait what? ~ scanning again I found the unknown spark signature still there ~hmmmm I wonder who that is… I'm not getting any warnings from their presence but then again my "danger sense" was more reliable than my warning systems apparently…. But that wasn't acting up ether…maybe not a complication~

Deciding this bot could help me I got up only to dart out of the way of another blast from a turret and being blown backwards gliding, ~well better not waste this momentum~ half crouching to keep my balance I continued on my forced path avoiding blasts only to pass by the bot who's signature I picked up noting the impressed, confused, and horrified expression he portrayed before I waved, tripped and did multiple summersaults in the air before bouncing on my bumper and skidding to a halt hitting my helm...

**Ok NOT where I wanted to end it but I'm trying to keep my word count between 550 and 700 soooo STUPID OCD**


	6. Chapter 6 Double Up

**I GAVE UP ON OCD... im now a twitchy on caffine... (only slight OCD case)**

**And glide crashed…. Again… don't worry she LOVES her crashes X-D a crash to glide is like an explosion to G1 Wheeljack THE BIGGER THE BETTER**

**Questions: should chapters be longer? And how am I doing with accents? I think I got the twins down but jazz is confusing with his vowels… Also you have Glides appearance described in this chapter X-D**

**TWINSSSSSSSSSSSS oh and Red Alert…that is all…**

**~thoughts…"primus invading mind"~ (italics are getting annoying but if you want them tell me X-D)**

**Ok so I finally figured out what I want to do for the comm**

***sound/action***

**(Transition to "insert location") oooo new command….. I need to write these down O.o**

**:: Decepticon comm::**

**= Autobot comm=**

Blurr, although confused by what was going on, quickly ran to the femme's side as she landed just outside of the turrets shooting range. ~ What… Did… I… Just… Witness? …~ Blurr's train of thought was interrupted by Jazz

= Speed bot? = Jazz questioned

= JAZZ-EMERGENCY-NEED-HELP-NOW-INJURED-FEMME = Blurr was practically in a panic as the situation hit him fully and he rambled out the words

(Back at the Autobot Ship)

Jazz nearly jump out of his armor at the sudden and fast babbling coming from the comm line all he caught from the string of words was "emergency" "injured" and "femme"…..~femme…what? Why would...never mind… emergency first questions later ~

=Jazz ta Red Alert we got a injured femme….. or a injured Blurr….or both…. AH DON'T KNOW all ah got is a babbled emergency from Blurr and I cain't understan but 3 words=

=This is red alert, message received, ill prep the ships med bay immediately =

Jazz set to work on getting a team to help Blurr out ASAP the Jet twins were the only ones not busy as of the moment ~well it's just a simple retrieval mission"

=Jazz to Jetstorm and Jetfire=

= Yes Mr. Jazz sir what is it you be needing? = the twins commed simultaneously

=Blurr commed an emergency bout a injury an a femme, an I need you two ta go help em= jazz explained

=Yes sir Mr. Jazz Sir= the twins chimed before reciving the info and leaving

(Back with Blurr)

Examining the femme Blurr was surprised to find she had nothing broken, but unconscious from the impact with the ground. ~wow…. durable femme~ glancing around at the landscape he couldn't help but ponder how the heck she ended up out here and what was she doing with the Decepticons….On a side note he couldn't recall a femme of her description in the safezone logs

She was a small femme, possibly a minibot, her form looked compact with curved plating ~hmmm I wonder what her alt mode is~ her coloring was a dark aquamarine at her pedes but slightly faded to a lighter shade all the way up to her Helm and her cyan colored detailing was verry interesting ~I wonder what the significance of it is…..~

Hearing the roar of two engines in the air Blurr whipped around preparing to withdraw his gun when he spotted the Jet-twins, they transformed and landed beside Blurr

"Hello Mr. Speed bot we were being of sent by Mr. Jazz sir" Jetfire announced

"The femme is not being of good condition" Jetstorm said as he noticed the femme

"No-she-is-not…..-help-me-get-her-to-the-safezone-medbay" Blurr said as he continued to examine the femme for the any dislocation or fractures, finding only slight injuries "she-does-not-seem-to-have-any-major-injuries-that-would-prevent-us-from-moving-her" he concluded with a nod.

"Brother now would be good time to" Jetstorm began

"Double up" They finished together

Blurr watched as the twins combined into Safeguard then gently picked up the femme and headed off towards the safezone base.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post I lost my computer charger… ok I forgot it in my friend's car and my computer died x.x Id lose my head if it wasn't attached then I'd be singing the headless waltz by Voltaire….. (FYI I made a Voltaire reference in the first chapters intro I forgot to mention, OOPSIES it was about the black unicorn….. yea small ik but I LOVE Voltaire songs and do not wish to bring shame upon them by not giving them credit)**


	7. Chapter 7 Hello

**We're off to the safezone medbay, the wonderful safezone medbay, because because because glide is unconscious again -_-" (yea ik its getting old but she is not used to her form yet so it's going to be bumpy…errm… crashy for a bit longer) also WHOOO HOO Phase 2 meet the Autobots (phase 1 was meet some cons) is done now we get to the fun parts X-D**

**This face emote**

**o_o**

**Is for a jump through time past a boring part I felt didn't need to be written**

**:: Con comm ::**

**= Autobot Comm =**

**~thinking..."primus in mind"~**

**(Transition to "location") ~only will be used when in 3****rd**** person**

**And we start in first person with Glide (who else would it be?)**

I woke up to a major processor ache ~ugh how many times have I landed on my head today?...note to self reinforce helm~ I heard a faint voice greet my audios ~huh? Ugh my systems turned themselves down in the crash~ I set my systems back up to their respective levels

"Brother, the femme she moves" a clearly excited voice said

I onlined my optics to see a surprise... An orange bot leaning a little too close for my comfort and a blue one standing beside me, in fact I was so surprised I panicked and my defense shield flared up sending the two bots flying in opposite directions. The orange one was sent over the berth parallel to the one I was on and ended up on the floor, and the blue one was sent crashing into a pile of crates with an open one landing on his head. At this I broke into a fit of giggles and apologies.

"I'm *snicker* sorry *giggle* you startled me *snicker*sorry" I couldn't help it but the situation was just too odd and awkward that I couldn't stop giggling. The blue bot lifted the box off his head, tilted his helm and gave me an odd look.

"You are not of being afraid?" he asked

"No I'm not afraid but this is very awkward and..." I paused when I realized I was strapped down" Is the reason in strapped to this medberth because I was near those self centered easily distracted seekers?"

"ummm...yes that is being why, are you not in league with Decepticons?" he asked

"Decepti-huh?" I asked "I think I've heard that word before but I can't place it..."

That was when the orange one stood up rubbing his head "Oww" he stated "The floor is not being as soft as I am remembering" at this is started giggling again

"Wow *giggle* you two are entertaining" I smiled then it quickly faded to a frown "... could these be loosened a little?" I asked " I can't feel my servos"

The blue one jumped up "Oh I will be getting Red Alert mam, she was wanting to be talking with you" with that he scampered out of the room

I looked over at the orange bot who still had his servo on his head "sorry" I said "you scared me and my defenses activated" I explained still smiling but containing the giggles

"It is being of fineness" he mumbled "Red Alert mam was being telling us not to be standing so close" he explained with a shrug

**o_o**

After Red Alert deemed me, as the twins would say, "okie for dokie to leave" I was drug out of the medbay by the twins to speak with a bot by the name of Jazz.

They took me down a few halls and then into a room where a mech was waiting ~Jazz I presume~ and sat me down in a chair at the table.

"Ah can take it from here" he said shooing the twins back out the door ~they don't look to happy about that~ I observed but they complied

"Hey there femme my name es Jazz" he said as he turned to me

"Hello" I said ~wow I sound so mellow toned~ "Wait let me try that again" I added quickly

"Hello" I greeted in a sweet voice with a little wave of my servo

He smiled "haha well you're a strange femme"

"My name is Glide by the way" I said with a dismissing wave of my servo

"Well Glide... tha's a cute name... Ah have a few questions for ya" he sat down across from me

"Ok and thank you I rather like my name"

"First off where are you from?"

"I am ... uhhh... I don't know..." I drew a blank in my memory banks and my processor buzzed "ow" I flinched and placed my servo to the side of my helm

"Are you all right?" he asked concern showing on his faceplate

"Huh? Oh yea just having a bit of a problem with my memories... and an annoying buzzing in my thoughts"

"How bout this you tell me bout yourself from what you remember kay?" he spoke as if he was talking to a sparkling

"Ok where should I start?" I asked

"how bout the earliest memory you can think of?"

"hmmmm" I taped my chin trying to think "well the only one that not fuzzy is the one from this morning when I onlined in the middle of a crater with a the diagnostics of my systems flashing across my vision"

Jazz just stared at me blankly

"Not much to go on huh?" I asked "Well here are the basics of what I know about myself, my name is Glide, I apparently know a LOT of science especially about energy and anti-gravity, I'm accident prone... well crash prone, a purple seeker by the name Skywarp hates me, I know a bit about basic repair and anatomy, and I have a tendency to talk to myself"

**WHOO ch 7 and some tid bits of Glide are revealed also I'm making chapters longer because when re reading my other chapters they felt too short...**


	8. Chapter 8 Say what?

**Ok first off I'd like to announce that "The Twerk" is nothing new it was called "The bump"... if you don't believe me about "The Bump" look up the music video "You Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer and tell me the part where the song goes "just for a minute lets all do the bump" is not like the twerk... also Scary of the spice girls does it in the music video of "If You Wanna Be My Lover"... just saying...**

**Yea that last chapter was as boring to write as it was to read... well here is some confusion to spice up the story ENJOY**

**~:: twins communicating through bond::~**

Ironhide was staring blankly at Jazz "she did what?" the skepticism apparent in his voice

"She caused the crater that ah had some scouts check out " Jazz said with a sigh

"And she did that how?"

"...ah don't know" Jazz scratched the back of his helm "All ah know is tha she knows she woke up in a crater with almos no memories an da few she can access are blurry"

The pair looked over at the security camera feed from the room the femme was currently in

"Oh an her Name is Glide" Jazz Stated

He was answered by a grunt from Ironhide

The femme in question was apparently bored out of her processor because at this current moment she was sitting upside down in a chair... with her back on the seat and pedes hanging over the back of the chair

"Ah got ta admit Glide has character" Jazz snickered

Another grunt was the response he recived

"Ima go talk ta her" and with that Jazz left

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

I was bored scratch that I was beyond bored and I don't like not doing anything... I started to fidget and ended up upside down on the chair after some time I vented "uuuuhhhg soooo bored"

"Ah know how ya feel" came a voice

I looked up... well strait considering my position and the fact I was already staring at the ceiling... or I could say I looked at Jazz... I puzzled this for a nano-click

"If one is upside down and staring at the ceiling when they look at the wall are the looking up down or strait?" I asked

Jazz looked at me oddly "Ah don't know... id just say I looked at the wall..."

I situated myself to be sitting correctly on the chair then tilted my helm to the side "why is it the simple things are the hardest to explain when trying to avoid stating the obvious?"

"Ah don't know that ether" He pulled up a chair and sat next to me "Why the sudden philosophy?"

"I'm bored out of my processor and contemplation of weird things is at least somewhat entertaining and adding the fact I was in an odd position it changed the perspective of everything so I was able to observe things in a new way while trying not to go insane from lack of socializing... summing it up I'm mentally hyperactive and I hate to be alone" I practically deadpanned that last statement noticing this I went back to my normal bubbly self

"So how are you?" I asked content now that I have someone to talk to

"Ah'm Good" he replied "been working out your little situation and ponderin how you ended up in tha crater"

"oh I'm pretty sure I caused the crater"

"How?" Jazz practically squeaked the word out

"well considering the fact I'm crash prone I probably crashed and caused it"

"Again, how? You don't ha'v any major injuries tha would normally come from a crash like tha"

"Key word there _normally_... also I have an explanation for that"

"Kay please explain" Jazz scooted closer and got comfortable

"Ok so I have a minor antigravity field I can activate... now antigravity can be used in many ways, one way is flying... something I do not do, I prefer to hover... anyway another way is its like two magnets of the same polarity being forced together... it just doesn't work so there is an opposing force between the two but no friction often resulting in one of the objects being flung at a high velocity into a random direction now with this the field created is like a force field and... are you understanding this or are you confused?"

Jazz was just gapping at me...

"Yea you are confused... or did I break you CPU?" I waved my hand in front of his faceplate

Jazz shook his helm from side to side "Ah didn't think ya knew THAT much bout science ah figured you was just a student and knew tha basics and was able to hypothesize..."

"Ok should I talk to someone who can understand me or try to simplify it into... simple terms?"

"Mind simplifin it for meh then explainin this to someone when we get to the Steelhaven?"

"Ok basically I used antigravity to make a shield and the shield took most of the impact but not all, so ended up I blacking out and jarring my CPU causing my memory failure... and the crater"

"And you created antigravity...how?"

"I don't know... I just can... it's kind of like that teleporting thing Skywarp does it doesn't make any logical sense other than the fact that he can do it..."

"So like a spark given talent?" Jazz questioned

"Yes"

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"Brother I am being of bored" Jetfire wined

"As am I brother but we were being of told to not be going of near new femme" Jetstorm sighed

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" Sentinel yelled

The twins jumped

~::Maybe we should be talking through bond so not to be making Sentinel sir angry?::~

~::I am agreeing with this brother::~ Jetfire responded still staring at Sentinel from his outburst

~:: Brother?... what is it you be thinking when seeing Femme bot?::~ Jetstorm asked

~:: What? I am thinking femme bot is super nice and fun she is being one who likes to laugh::~

~:: I am being in agreement with that... she has nice laugh::~ Jetstorm seemed to go off into his own little world

**Ok don't hate me for that... Glide has a very likeable personality... I know for a fact because it is close to my personality and I still can't comprehend why EVERYONE likes me... I mean I have to have SOMEONE who finds me completely and utterly annoying... other than my family because its normal for family to get annoyed with one on another because we have to deal with each other on a daily basis its exhausting...**


	9. Hello

hello my readers sorry but i dont have my computer on me so i wont be able to update untill next week I'm using my phone to post this i did not know it was possible so tada to you and me rofl I'll update both stories as soon as I can


End file.
